Losing Control
by Nyanperona
Summary: Project K slash-fanfiction: Mikoto is still in the ward of the Blue King and what are his own allies going to do about it? Of course they want to take him back. Meanwhile they try to keep going on their business but things are harder without a King. To make matters worse, Yata has the strange feeling that Fushimi is up to something.
1. Opening

As I watched the 4th. Episode of this show and I figured out Fushimi's and Yata's relationship...my Fujoshi heart was beating hard and my fingers were itching to write it all down.

-x-

So here is the plot: 

The mighty red King was captured by the blue faction. Now the Red Organization is without their head and the problems are still waiting. Therefore everyone tries his best to keep the red power going on. This contains, keeping angry police officer's and another gang's away, especially the blue one.

Because now the red faction is more vulnerable which let them take the opportunity. The blue team discovered a dirty trick to exhaust the power of their rivals.

Even If the situation is dangerous, Kusanagi nevertheless is waiting for the end of the whole process. He believes that Mikoto had his own reasons and matters to go voluntarily. Yata sees it different. He is all fired up to bring the king back and to solve the problem himself.

Knowing the impulsive teen, he messes with other gangs and brings himself more often in another deeper problem. That is why Fushimi notices the whole action and takes his own opportunity.

**Warnings: smut (lots of it), swearing, violence, blood, eventually rape and death**

**Ships: **Fushimi x Yata, Mikoto x Munakata (maybe Kuroh x Shiro)


	2. First Encounter

Fushimi sighed inwardly as he listened to the discussion between Awashima and the director of the school. Of course It wasn't just a discussion because of the female lieutenant, the director couldn't speak out properly.

Standing there and listening to the stuttering of this old man, bored Fushimi to death. Since 2 weeks now he hasn't gotten the chance to have some fun and that made him more impatient. He exhaled through his nose walked out of the room.

The good thing was that he has been excused to search through the database of the school instead of standing there like a dog and hearing meaningless words. As he knocked down the girl who was behind the computer he shoved her to the edge of the room and began to search.

After some time the computer finally gave him the answer but didn't satisfy the blue clansman. He sighed again as suddenly he recognized a certain noise. That familiar loud voice of a certain boy he used to know.

He quickly got up and peeked through the shutter and soon as his eyes saw the desired person he made a wide grin of joy. Immediately he got out of the room and rushed towards the entrance which lead him right behind the skater boy and his friend. He watched in amazement how Yata's expression changed as the boy tried to talk to some girls.

"Who did we have here? The shy ladies' man, huh?"

Yata and Kamamoto turned around to face him and he could see that the skater boy was more surprised than he should. In fact, the Homra member gritted his teeth together and pierced Fushimi with his eyes.

"You fucking bastard..." Yata hissed.

"How lovely to find you here. I spare the question how you'd find this place, It's because of Anna, am I right?"

The skateboarder placed a hand on his hip and remained in his cool position but in his head you could have blasted the guy into a thousand pieces.

"Hmm you're always acting on your own, ne Misaki? You never change."

Yata became goose bumps as he heard his name coming out of Fushimi's mouth. He clenched his hands into fists and raised his voice more in a threatening tone.

"Shut up! You damned traitor and don't call me by that name."

He watched Fushimi's smile got bigger. "Nah, don't be like that. You know that I'm not like you and the others of Homra. Don't blame me for that."

"What I'm about to do, is fucking beating the crap out of you!"

"How nice. But first tell me how did you get through the security? It's kinda _tight_ you know. Got a PDA? Oh please you could give me your number, Misaki ~ !" He stretched the last word out more.

"The hell I would do! And It's not some of your filthy business! And dammit, stop calling my name like that! It's giving me the creeps!"

The rage inside the Homra member only got worse but for Fushimi it was all some kind of teasing flirting which made the air tense.

"Yeah I know, you hate being called...MI-SA-KI ~"

Another stress on the name and he could see Yata's uncomfortable mimic. As the boy in red activated his flame, which amused Fushimi even more, made Kamamoto more panic. He tried his best to calm his friend down but It didn't work out.

"C'mon, Yata-san! Think about our King!"

This gave Fushimi the opportunity to irritate them, especially Yata. He knew exactly about their kings and their bond. If some could say that like that?

"Oh...Mikoto-san? If you could only know what he is doing in his little cell. I don't know wherever you would be ashamed or not. This man is on the edge of his powers and I swear you should follow him by coming to us voluntarily...especially to me. Am I right? Mi...sa...ki..."

Yata gulped hard and gritted his teeth even tighter together. What was this monkey doing? He was insulting him and his King and on top of that he was mocking him in such an uncomfortable way. Yata's chest was raising up and down fast because of his rage.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about? I'm going to kill you, bastard!"

Fushimi otherwise was all happy. Saying that name and seeing his old friend gave him so much joy. He laughed quietly and he knew that something inside of him was aroused by feeling the power of the Homra boy.

He quickly activated his sword and pointed it directly at Yata who was rushing towards him on his skateboard. The boy tried to jump on the blue member but failed. The swordsman laughed again and dodged it.

Red and blue flamed were crossing each other and as Fushimi thought he had the boy on his blade, Yata just slapped the sword out of his side. The strange thing was, that Yata heard Saruhiko laughing in creepy way. He was so mad at the rival that his fists were flying in no time at him.

His opponent just smiled silently and enjoyed the warmth that came from Yata. He just dodged every punch and used his sword as a shield as Yata jumped on it to crush him down. Fushimi stepped to the side which caused that the skateboarder ripped his glasses away.

He took the opportunity to rush towards Yata and stab him somehow. Even if the boy was on the ground he simply dodged it with his skateboard. At the dangerous moment where the tip of the swords was nearly his chest, Yata had to kick his skateboard to cover him.

There was this brief moment when Yata looked into those dark blue eyes with contempt. However, those eyes behind the glasses looked down at him with pleasure hid inside them. They parted after a failed attack from Yata's side. He landed on his board an watched how Fushimi slowly picked up his glasses.

"Tch, losing sight of power? Seems like you got a lot weaker."

Fushimi shoved his glasses in place and exhaled calmly.

"No, my strength has grown much bigger since I'm on this side. I'm just holding back ~."

Yata made a scornful noise and attacked him again. He jumped on the man and drove around him to encourage the guy showing him the whole power.

"Is that so? Then what are you waiting for?"

At this time Yata didn't see those knives flying at him and to his bad luck one just stuck into his shoulder so that he smashed badly to the ground.

"My power is immense since I left Mikoto-san. And I'll show every bit of it!"

Kamomoto full of panic couldn't believe that this opponent had the power of two colors. He wanted to run to his friend Fushimi scared him away by using his flames. He totally forgot about the blonde guy.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY FATTY! YOU FREAKING LOSER ARE TO WEAK TO INTERFER OUR FUN!"

Fun, Yata thought and tore out the knife. What kind of fun? He touched his bleeding shoulder and watched how his opponent came nearer. He couldn't move and as Fushimi bowed down to him. He face was so close that Yata froze.

It made him horribly nervous and therefore he tried to punch the man who just jumped back. He stood up and throw the knife back to his owner who caught it elegantly. What was this freak thinking?

"Stay out of this, Kamamoto. This is my fight. And now to you. Don't get all fired up because of your stupid power. You think you can own this here?"

The blue clansman stretched his back and laughed happily. His creepy smile made Yata angrier than before. This person, who he used to know was so different and had such a strange behavior that it gave him headaches.

"Owning the place? Shish, all I'm interested is flesh and blood...yours, to be exact."

Yata mouth slipped into an angry mimic as he growled so that his flames were bursting around him like a tornado. Red angry wilderness was rushing towards the 4-eyes who stretched his arms apart and enjoyed the warmth.

Fushimi closed his eyes for a second and breathed in deeply the scent of the boy who was coming closer and closer towards him. He hummed happily and waited for the last step as suddenly another blue flash interrupted the scene.

Both jumped back and stared at the blonde busty woman. Fushimi immediately groaned annoyed and stood there like a scolded dog.

"That's enough! Put your sword down, Fushimi!"

But the Saruhiko didn't listen to her. He just stood there and grumbled something incoherently. Yata watched the scene before the woman turned towards him.

"What are you two doing on broad daylight? You want to attract more attention? Postpone your battle and leave this place."

Yata grinned. He would go totally crazy If a commanding woman like her would be the right hand from the red King. The good thing was, she was on the other side and scolding Fushimi.

"I have no intention to follow your orders, heartless woman. Any anyway, he started it."

Awashima made a face as she heard her nickname. She sighed and knew that this kid was stubborn just by the way he looked at her, totally not giving in.

"Wanna hear something about your king? He is really picky when it comes to food and he sleeps all the long day. This situation is more serious than you thought so don't make it worse than it is."

She smiled as she saw Yata's expression got softer from hearing about his King. The boy blushed and turned away, followed by his friend. Just as he looked around his shoulder one last time, he could see that Fushimi was deep in thoughts not looking at him.

He was angry that this woman ruined everything he had planed for the boy with the beannie. As they parted the blonde promptly asked him If he had found something out. Of course he had but his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Hm...this ogyeah...he's not a student from here."

Internally, he was somehow satisfied that he had seen his old time friend and in this case he got the chance to see Yata's power. Now he had the proof that he could overcome the skater easier that thought. He swore that next time he wouldn't make it so easy for him.

Yata on the other side wasn't in a good mood when he thought about the next encounter with the dark haired clansman. His behavior wasn't normal and something inside of him was trembling as he thought about how close that face was.

This was getting creepy.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

so this was somewhat a revision of the original 5th Episode but just in a more  
(¬◡¬) _differentiated _view. Now you know a bit more about the personalities...

I have so much planned for this couple and I hope I didn't scare anyone away yet :D  
Be prepared for some detailed stuff...and of course there will be some Mikoto x Munkata thingy, hehe.

It's not all that for nothing since I promised **rated M**

thanks for reading

(ღˇ◡ˇ)


	3. The Beginning

It was hot, too hot but Yata still had to work as a waiter in that rundown bar. Of course, he would have more fun to work If he could do his job in Homra's bar, but there was no option for that. It was Kusanagi's pride and he was the only one who would ever work behind his counter.

Yatagarasu dashed from one table to the next and to the kitchen and right back again to another table. The good thing was, he was allowed to use his skateboard to do orders quicker. As he was in thoughts while waiting in the kitchen for the meal, a new customer came in.

Yata just needed one moment to recognize the blue uniform and those pair of glasses. He clenched his teeth immediately and struggled with himself wherever he should ignore that person or not. But it was his duty and therefore he rode towards him.

He slammed the menu card on the table and pressed a "Sssaru...the hell are you doing here?"  
The Scepter 4 member looked up and smiled amused. He shoved his glasses in place and tilted his head.  
"Misaki~ what an unpleasant coincidence. The running dog of Homra in such a lame bar...have you gone stray?"

"If It's such a lame bar, then why did you go here in the first place? Do you wanna get thrown out by me?!"

Fushimi saw flames around the boy coming up which excited him even more. When It came down to Yata, he was a quiet feisty person.

"Just out of curiosity."

"I don't believe you. You knew that I'm here and that's why you came to pick on me, huh?!"

"uh...Misaki used his brain!"

Yata made his hands into fists and wove about them under Fushimi's nose.  
"I swear I will clean up the tables with your body! Now get the hell out of here!"

Fushimi stood up and bowed a little bit down to Yata because of their difference in height.  
"Well, If that didn't sound ambiguous? Let's go outside and then you can show me your oh-so-terrifying-strength."

That was it. Yata ripped his apron and slammed it on the table. Some quests notice the loud noises and looked over to them. Both of them dashed out and started to fire each other. They ran the street down and throw one fire ball after the other.

After some moments they reached a large bridge and managed to make a little gap in the concrete. Both immediately fell down while some stones nearly crushed them. Yata, who awoke first rubbed his head and noticed that his beanie wasn't on his head and that he was touching a wet and warm spot on his skin.

He grumbled to himself and touched the ground around him. That's when he noticed another thing. He was sitting on something soft and as he looked down he recognized Fushimi's body under him. The Scepter 4 member had his eyes closed and his glasses weren't in place.

"woah...oi...don't fall asleep, _saru_!"

Fushimi's face showed some signs of pain as he tried to move. He opened his dark blue eyes and looked in Yata's face. He chuckled because of the boy's reaction.

"Wouldn't you be glad to see me dead like this, heh?"

Yata just growled and didn't really know what to respond to that. Of course, he would like to beat the shit out of the black haired male but death was never the end result. He kept his thoughts silent and was interrupted as Fushimi shifted his body.

"Is it comfortable to sit like this? I think so."

"Y-you pervy b-bastard!"

Fushimi laughed again and was finally able to sit up. He watched the boy before him who wasn't moving and furrowed his brows. Normally, Yata would stand up and flee in some direction when It came to this point where Fushimi would invade his private space.

"I can't move..." the Homra boy answered through gritted teeth. "My leg is under that damn rock."

The black haired looked behind Yata down to his legs. He smiled amused and leaned closer to him which made the boy blush.

"w-what are you doing?!"

"Calm down, I need to shove that thing aside, so don't move."

Yata gulped hard and let the other male do his thing. IT was a strange feeling that Fushimi was kinda hugging him to reach the rock behind him. Their chests were tightly pressed against each other and they were cheek-to-cheek.

Somehow Yata managed to feel a certain warmth that came from the Blue member. It was a familiar warmth which reminded him of the past. Back then when he and Fushimi were good old friends. How could this happen? So much hate for the one he used to care a lot.

Yata often forgot that Fushimi still had the ability to use the red flame beside the blue one.  
Which was now. He felt something hot behind his back.

"Don't move or else I'll burn your leg."

As Fushimi spoke, Yata could feel the vibration through his chest which made him uncomfortable because his mind suddenly went to strange thoughts. Finally Fushimi managed to burn the rock in two pieces and freed to boy out of his state.

He let himself fall back and laid there. "Che, how troublesome."

The other male appreciated the loss of contact and stood up quickly. He looked down to his rival and checked If he had some injuries. Sure, his back must have been pretty sore.

"Now I lost the will to fight you today." he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Pff, stupid _saru_. Can you walk?"

"I hope so...anyway It's not like you would care."

Fushimi sighed and got up slowly. He stretched himself started to limp by Yata who was immediately growling at him.

"You freak, you can't walk. At least admit it!

He just heard Saruhiko's laugh and watch him as he walked some stairs up. Yata ran after him and he didn't know why but offered him a strut. Fushimi was surprised and let the smaller male help him. Yata took a Fushimi's arm and placed it on his own shoulder while his arm hold the black haired on the waist.

"Hehe...what are you doing, brat? You will hate yourself afterwards you helped me."

"Grant reciprocal treatment." Yata answered.

"That maybe, but really...that's not a good idea..."

"Be quiet!"

They walked quietly like that until they were back at the rundown bar. Yata would simply leave the black haired here and go back to Homra but he was suddenly dragged away by Fushimi who hold him over his shoulder.

"Woah..oi! What are you doing?"

"Just offering you my thanks."

Yata's eyes widened as he felt his hoodie was shove a bit up where Fushimi placed his lips. What has that supposed to mean? Both weren't in peak form nor did they have the fun to fight so what was he trying to do? The smaller boy was taken away from Saruhik, upstairs of the bar and thrown into a bed on the second floor.

Fushimi locked the door and throw himself right next to Yata on the bed who didn't believe what the swordsman was doing. He suddenly panicked.

"H-hey what was that and why are you locking the door?!"

Fushimi sighed and rolled to the side to look into Yata's eyes. He promptly slung his arms around the smaller male and pressed him to himself.

"Just give me a break or I' lose my control."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

ouhhh mysterious! :D I really like Sarumisa 3

Thanks for reading!


	4. Hard Truth

"Damn what's up with you?"

Yata jumped out of the bed and fell over the Blue's legs. He stumbled forward and quickly got up. His face all red and his hands clenched into fists. Furious anger was pumping in his veins and he swore to himself If he hadn't bled his powers dry he would blow up the whole place. Fushimi just stared at him with a bored expression on his face.

He blinked several times and sighed loudly. That was when Yata noticed that the Blue's leg was bleeding which made him struggle with himself. He was so mad but he didn't know wherever he should kick that leg or give him a bandage.

"What is it, Misaki? Aren't you tired? Because I am and I would really like to kick your ass too but right now my head is spinning and I just want to take a break."

He steadied his arms on his knees and let his head fall forward while Misaki was still standing in front of him. The Homra member puffed through his nose tried his best to calm down. The Blue got a point there. He was tired too and his head hurt because his wound. He sat himself beside the other male but with safe distance.

He realized that attacking him now wouldn't satisfy him. Both were in a pathetic state and the place wasn't free for their actions. Inwardly he shook his head about their situation but which option was left?

Yata watched Fushimi out of the corner of his eye and saw that the Blue was napping. His eyes were completely shut and his breathing was even. The smaller male titled his head. What was this now? They were sitting next to each other like good old friends, sharing the heavy and uncomfortable silence. Yata couldn't stand it.

"Oi, don't fall asleep here! I thought you just wanted to rest a bit!"

Fushimi opened his blue eyes and looked at Yata. His mouth pucker up into a wide grin. It was kind of creepy as the Red watched him. His rival placed a hand on his forehead and laughed desperately. Was he losing his mind, thought Yata and furrowed his brows.

"Noisy as always, little brat."

"What was that you-"

Fushimi just needed one hand to press Yata on his chest down to the bed. The smaller male was surprised for a moment but he quickly changed his mimic into an angry expression.

"You could have beat me, burn me even kill me at the time I was dozing but you just yelled at me." Yata gave himself a facepalm and sighed out desperately. Yeah, the_ saru_ was right. "However, I think I have some interesting information about your precious King."

The smaller male's eyes widened and anger was rising anew. Yata imagined Fushimi saying something mean as always and he never did understand why this person kept so much hate against people who cared after him. It made him even angrier.

"How dare you to drag Mikoto-san through the mire?!"

Fushimi rolled his eyes. "Ah that again...once I put this name on my tongue you turn into a little Chihuahua, barking at me. It has always been like that, am I right?"

"It's your own fault! You're always talking bad about him even though he gave you his powers which you threw away you traitor!"

Fushimi raised an eyebrow.  
"Not completely. I still use them sometimes. It comes pretty much in handy and somehow I remembered a time when you used to be so obsessed with me, back in the time when we both were losers."

Yata swallowed hard. "Back in the days when you weren't a traitor and a real person."

"A real person? What do you think I am now?"

"A cold bastard, a freak I don't know but definitely not a person." Yata hissed. He heard his rival smiling and shaking his head. "A brute, huh? I see now let me finish or I'm going to use some ugly methods on you to keep you quiet."

The skater boy didn't know what he imagined the Blue doing to him but somehow he got goospumps. "You wouldn't dare!" Yata's eyes widened in and he kicked after the Blue who caught his leg with his hand. "Oh you have no idea of what I'm capable of. I think I told I can do more than you have seen."

The brown-haired made a disparaging noise and pushed the hand away but Fushimi was faster. He took a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket and put it on Yata's wrist. After that he fumbled a tape out of his other pocket and placed a strip over the other male's mouth.

It happened too fast for Yata to catch up with him. As everything was done he stared at his rival with angry eyes and struggled. "I told you. Now hold still for a moment and let me tell what I found out."  
But Yata was too mad at him to hold still. He struggled even more and tried to kick him again.

The Scepter 4 member breathed out through his nose. "See? This is what happens when you annoy me." Again he pressed him on the bed and this time he bowed down to keep the boy face to face.

For a moment they were staring into each others eyes. Those were mixed with hatred, memories and so much curiosity. It was indeed a strange feeling to be this close to a person who was once so important. Fushimi coughed slightly.

The brown-haired male had no option but listen to his rival. The position he was in drove him mad and he really became frustrated with this. Couldn't there be another option to tell someone something in a different way?

"It's about Mikoto-san and my King. I don't know why the redhead let himself be caught by Munakata-sama but I think there was an important reason for him. However, I heard interesting things while he is in our ward."

There was an amused smile on Fushimi's lips as he looked down. Yata didn't get it. Why was the Scepter 4 member telling him this? It was too bad that he couldn't speak because of the freaking tape. the only thing he could do was throwing daggers with his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You're still a virgin and will blush when I tell you the next thing because our Kings have a sexual relationship."

The Blue was right, Yata indeed blushed and couldn't imagine something like this. He widened his eyes and looked into the blue one's of his opponent. Searching for any sign of a bad joke but there was none.

"Yes you heard right. I heard them and I found out that your precious Mikoto-san is on top. Good for you. Now to the next one, Mikoto-san is at a high Weismann-level which means he used his powers too often and on top of that in the wrong way. In other words he is going to destroy himself."

Fushimi watched as Yata's head shook form left to right and the boy struggled again. But there was no sense in it, Fushimi held him in place. "Listen, It's nothing I made up in my mind, It's a fact."

"hmpf hmpf mmmpf!"

Yata was going crazy and with all this stuff on him even more. Fushimi did his best but then out of any reason, he deducted the tape on the other male's mouth. Immediately he began to shout a curse at his rival.

"HOW DARE TALKING SHIT LIKE THAT? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

That was when Fushimi rolled his eyes, grabbed Yata's head with his hands and connected their lips to silence the smaller one who was paralyzed by the action. Soft lips were covering his and making his heart stop beating.

As Fushimi pulled back he watched the irritated boy in front of him. "I mean it. Think about it. I know a lot more things and you really should appreciate that I'm willing to tell it."

He smiled softly as Yata's mouth hung open and how his face got red again. Fushimi then stood up and took off the handcuffs. He has stored them in his pocket and opened the door.

"Be...prepared for the future."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

sou another chapter is done! I'm planning to make this story longer than I thought because the other day I came up with new ideas and I was somehow really excited :D

To the _guest_ who wrote that one comment:  
I like reviews and I can take criticism but I think you're just a troll and you wasted your time with my story, sooo don't blame me ;) Don't like it, don't read it. It's simple, ay?

(Insulting someone in the guest/anon mode is pretty simple, too huh?)

To my lovely **followers** - thank you so much for reading!  
If you have a wish, don't hold back to tell me and maybe I can put in the next chapter!

(and no panic, there will be a smut scene ;)

3


	5. Farewell

Yata kicked the can as hard as he could while walking home. He tugged on his hoodie and shove his beanie in place while breathing through his nose. How many guys did he have beaten up in the last time? He didn't even count it. It was important how much pressure he let out which was far too much.

He didn't have any scratches nor wounds but he used his powers too much which left him all drained out. Yata realized that this was a bad idea. He wanted to release his anger but It only got worse.

Since that incident with Fushimi, he was more pumped up than usual. It has been 2 Weeks since he hasn't seen the scepter 4 member and at this time he just went riot on other gangs that were looking askant at him.

He was glad he hasn't seen him, therefore he could concentrate on Homra. But as much as he refused, he still had to think about that day. What did just happen? They met each other more or less, unwanted and fought just like every time.

But this time, there were so many strange moments. Their awkward proximity that was caused by the stones and that moment when Fushimi dragged him into the bed and the kiss at the end. He got all red just thinking about. He shoved the beanie down to cover his face.

He thought about it every day and what Fushimi said about the two Kings. It has been 2 weeks, since Mikoto was captured by the Blues and Kusanagi still told them to wait. For what? Yata didn't get it. What was the bartender waiting for? He had no idea and it drove him crazy that he couldn't do anything.

"Yata-saaaaan!" He heard Kamamoto yelling from a distance. The younger male wanted to greet him back but saw that a certain person was next to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Yo, fatty what's the Black Dog doing here?"

The swordsman was calm, not looking at the skater boy who glared at him, obviously in a bad mood. Kamamoto wrapped one arm around the boy. "Let's go to the spa, Yata-san! You look pretty bad and you smell terribly. Where have you been?"

"Crushing some bones." Yata grumbled, not looking away from Kuroh. "Why is he here?"  
"Have you forgotten what today is? We all should meet at the spa and this guy just ran into me, searching for it. I thought, why don't we go together?"

Although Yata wasn't pleased with the thought to go to the spa with the clansmen of Totsuka's murderer, he still couldn't make excuses. He sighed and followed them, for the reason that he really could use a break right now. Maybe It wasn't a bad idea at all to relax in a hot bath.

The whole time while walking to the spa they remain silent even as they went through the doors. The scent of sweet oils and wet wood was immediately in their noses. They could hear people chatting behind wooden doors.

Yata ogled the Black Dog suspiciously as they took off their clothes. The boy saw that Kuroh brought his sword into the bathroom that was why he picked his skateboard as well. Just for the defense.

As they walked into one the rooms Yata froze immediately while Kamamoto and Kuroh walked past him to get into the giant bathtub. Fushimi turned his head to the boy's direction and raised an eyebrow.

"You..." Yata growled in a deep tone, promptly in rage. "Why on earth...dammit... are you here?!"

The black haired male placed his arms on the verge of the tub, clicking his tongue in annoyance.  
"I'm trying to relax as you can see, but now you ruined it."

Yata's eyes wandered to the bleak haired's chest and he grit his teeth as he saw the burned Homra mark. Kamamoto had a queasy feeling but tried his best to cheer up his friend. "Come on, Yata-san! Just get in already, don't care about him!"

The skater boy stamped to the blonde and gave him a knock with the fist on his head while holding the towel around his waist. "Why should I enter a bathtub where a traitor has been already in?!"

Kuroh placed his Katana behind him while making space for the boy. "Ichigen-sama says, the mind can only rest when the body is rinsed off from the day's load."

Yata's mouth fell open as he looked at them. It has been just unnatural to take a bath with a stranger and a traitor. His expression dropped into a desperate smile. He swallowed his anger and got into the water between Kuroh and Fushimi, grumbling to himself.

He wanted to calm down, but now everything was ruined. The bathtub was big, but for Yata somehow too confining because he was sitting between two people he doesn't like. How could he be calm in the presence of those two?

While everyone was relaxing or at least tried his best to, Yata felt the need to explode and without noticing it, he heated up the water even more with the rest of his powers.

"Oi, calm down, will you?" Fushimi sighed out. "We don't need a heater under water..."  
"Shut up, monkey. It's all your fault, I'm preparing myself right now!"

Fushimi raised an eyebrow and looked at Yata. "Is that so? I'm not in the mood for that, besides I think you're in a pathetic state to fight me now."

"I'm not, you Idiot!"

That was when Kamamoto noticed something about the trio. "Eh? Why is it that you carry your weapons even into this room?"

"Ichigen-sama's precious sword didn't fit in the small locker so that's why I took it with me."  
Kuroh's eyes were closed and already relaxed, not letting himself bother.

"You don't think, that I would let my guard down, even in a place like this?"  
Fushimi laid his head back.  
"Same goes with me." Yata grumbled.

"If you're prepared for a fight, then I guess you two are aware of the fact that you want to fight each other naked?" Kuroh said without looking at them which made Fushimi laugh out loud. "I'm not naked, clanseman. I thought even about that."

Yata blushed and didn't expect that. Imagine that he would fight him while he was naked would be embarrassing. "What?! You're really an Idiot..."

The Black Dog just shook his head. "Good grief, at this case you'll never be able regain calmness." Fushimi just shrugged his shoulders, not caring what the stranger was saying. He and regaining calmness? He was a bundle of worn out emotions. His mind was filled with annoyance and mostly restlessness. The whole time since he left Homra, he was aiming for a new identity.

A change, no a need to be someone else that would make him into something big. He was waiting for his time to come and thinking about calmness wasn't the option. He knew about the circumstances about the two Kings and the future. What was waiting for him.

As he was deep in his thoughts, he felt like the hot steam slowly made him dizzy. His eyes were closed but he already noticed that his glasses were covered with the hot air.

"WHERE IS NEKO'S SHIROOO?!"

The boys woke up from their thoughts and startled because of the loud voice. Kuroh's eyes were half open, showing his annoyance. He exactly knew who this voice belonged to. With a sigh he stepped out while holding his blanket.

He pushed the door aside and looked straight at Neko's stature. While Kamamoto became a red face, Yata immediately began to stutter. Kuroh looked her in the eyes, not impressed.  
"Why are you running without a towel?"

"Where's my Shilo?" She slurred a bit and looked like she was going to cry.  
"Why are you even here?"  
"Because, Shilo and some guys having fun bathing!"

"Oh, you mean the adult gathering? Of course...he's over 90...Whatever, you should put on some clothes already. That room is only for males."

But Neko didn't listen to him and shook her head. She meowed at him loudly and dashed away. The Black Dog cursed to himself and followed her immediately. "PUT A TOWEL ON!"

Kamamoto blinked several times as he saw them. "Shish...He sure has some tough time..."  
Yata got red like a tomato and stuttered. "D-d-did y-y-you s-s-see t-t-those?!"  
The blonde nodded but grinned immediately as he smelled food through the half opened door.

"Did you hear her? She said, there is an adult gathering! I think Mikoto-san and Kusanagi-san are there, eating delicious stuff! I don't know If they have enough unobstructed space?"

"So why don't we just go to them?" Yata asked after he calmed down from the girl's sight. The blonde Homra member stepped out of the water and stretched himself. "Oh yes yes yes! I can smell the feast!"

Yata furrowed his brows while looking at Fushimi who was mumbling something to himself. Both noticed that the Scepter 4 member had a pretty red face and his glasses were covered with steam.

"Oi, Monkey! Are you going to drown? You don't look good."

The black haired male shook his head and put off his glasses to clean them.  
"No, I have to disappoint you."

"Too bad, well we're going."

The skater boy jumped out of the water, heading towards the door as Kamamoto held him by the arm. He nodded towards the direction of the four eyes. "What's with him? I think we should take him out of the water, at least."

Yata made a grim face but gave in. Leaving someone in this state alone, wasn't very honorable. They walked over to him and tugged him out of the water as the black haired male struggled.

"I can do it on my own."

They watched as he stepped out and sat himself down on the bank. Kamamoto and Yata shrugged their shoulders. As the blonde was walking ahead, Yata felt a tiny bit of guilt, leaving the traitor alone. But otherwise he was still confused about that kiss and everything.

He slowly followed the blonde until he heard a loud curse. "MI-SA-KIII! How DARE you, brushing me off like that!"

Fushimi gritted his teeth and grinned wickedly. Why was it always this strange feeling inside of him? On the one side he wanted Yata to leave but on the other side he felt offended that the smaller male actually went ahead.

The skater boy turned around as he heard his first name called. "Go ahead Kamamoto...I have to solve something." He pressed out between clenched teeth. The blonde was sure that he shouldn't let him go to Fushimi, but he was already on cloud seven as he smelled the food and just nodded.

"I told you! DON'T CALL MY NAME!"

Yata was furious. He ran back to their bath and closed the door as he glared down at Fushimi. He clenched his hands into fists and was about to release the last bit of his powers.

"Mi-sa-ki..."

Fushimi murmured as he felt how the hot air was filling his brain. He stretched one arm out after the boy while with the other one he tried to take his glasses off again. Fushimi managed to miss the arm suddenly grasped between Yata's legs.

"You freaking-! Oi watch out! W-Where are you touching, baka?!"

The smaller male stumbled a bit and fell on the other one. As both were slipping on the wet floor they promptly landed in the water again. Fushimi felt the water like a slap to his face as he quickly came up to the surface, gasping for air.

The skater boy did it as well and coughed the water out while Fushimi had to put his glasses off. Both sure imagined their day at the spa less troublesome. Fate was sometimes unavoidable. Yata rubbed his eyes as he tried to feel for a dry towel. Instead of, he touched Fushimi's shoulders and had to open his eyes.

He looked into Fushimi's face that doesn't wear glasses and wet hair strands were sticking to his skin and Yata thought about the fact, how handsome the Scepter 4 member really were. He shook his head violently and shove this thought deep down.

The black haired male opened his dark blue eyes and looked right into Yata's flushed face. He pushed his hair back and grinned while mustering his old time friend.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked while looking down at Yata's body who just realized that he was sitting on the Blue without his towel. "I think you like to sit in my lap."

His face got even redder and he quickly wanted to shove away from the other male. But this one put his arm around the smaller male's body, pressing Yata to himself.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go or I'll kill you!"  
Fushimi sighed out in a disappointed tone. "Really? Just now when we're finally alone?"

The Homra member opened his mouth to respond but was irritated. This guy in front of him was about to fall asleep and now he was fully awake again. The expression on the other male's face got softer. He didn't know what was going on? Was the Blue one playing with him or did he want to hose him?

"Saru..." he growled. "Are you fucking with me? If yes, I don't think It's funny, let go already!"

That was when the smaller one felt a pair of hands on his bottom that pressed him down to the other male's crotch. "Hnng.." Yata bit his lip because of that noise, totally embarrassed. Fushimi placed his lips on Yata's ear while whispering in a low desperate voice. "Mi...sa...ki...~"

"Dammit...s-stop making fun of m-me! I'm not a toy you can use as you p-please!"

He heard a chuckle from the other one and looked surprised. "But you're mine and I'm yours. Don't you play with me as well?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know If you're doing it on purpose but everytime I look at you...I just can't control myself."

He licked Yata's ear shell and then down from his jaw line to his neck and then again down to his collarbone. The smaller male was red and embarrassed, not knowing what to do and just stuttered.

"W-w-what? I-I d-don't u-under-stand..._Saru_!"

The Yatagarasu was completely irritated and furious at the same time but his weak state couldn't take him far. He bit his lower lip and stared at the burned mark on Fushimi's chest. He swallowed hard.

"Damn Monkey...what's with you?"

Fushimi just grinned. "What I'm going to do to you now...was meant for another date until I will leave you for a long time..." He pressed his lips to Yata's before this one could say something. He pushed his tongue into the male's mouth and explored the inner cavern.

Leaving me? The words echoed in Yata's mind as he let the other male kiss him. The black haired male kissed him hard on the lips, letting saliva dripping down his mouth, while his hands were sliding up and down at the body. He placed his hand on Yata's waist and with the other hand he grabbed his hair.

"Let me give you...a farewell gift until we will see each other again."  
"What...do you mean?" Yata whispered.

The Scepter 4 member licked his cheek and traveled his hands down to his pants, slowly sliding them down. There was a strange expression on his face. Something that Yata never had seen before, a mixture of satisfaction and...calmness.

He suddenly felt a finger inside of his entrance and jerked. It was a strange feeling which led him to look surprised at the other male. "What the?"

"Ahh..." Fushimi sighed out happily. "Still a virgin, huh Misaki? But I'm glad...therefore I can have it."

Yata was honestly irritated and didn't know what was going on until he felt two fingers pushing in and out of his entrance while a hand was on his member, slowly pumping. It was an awkward feeling and he wanted to shove the male away but yet there was a strange feeling when those fingers brushed against his spot.

"Ah!"

Fushimi smiled and sucked on the other male's neck. "Hm...you're ready?"  
"R-ready for w-what?" Yata's eyes went big as he felt something thick sliding inside of his hole. He opened his mouth but couldn't create any word. He panicked and grabbed Fushimi by his shoulders.

"Y-You..." He pressed out and clenched his eyes. "Why...do you...keep t-torturing me, like that?"  
Fushimi raised an eyebrow and looked into Yata's flushed face. "Didn't you...hurt me e-enough?"

The black haired male swallowed hard and smiled. He bucked his hips up and let the male on top bounce. He hit the spot dead on which made Yata gasp.

"Hurting you? Che, you're cute."

He kissed him on the lips and kept the pace while aiming to let the other male feel good. Yata felt like a knot was appearing inside of his stomach and he needed release. Fushimi's member was rubbing his walls and he couldn't deny it, that It felt good.

Trying his best to keep quiet, Yata bit down on his lower lip. The water around them seesawed along with their movements and clashed on their naked skin. Fushimi allowed himself to let go off Yata and placed his arms behind him on the edge of the tub.

He mustered Yata's lewd face before him and had to bite his inner cheek while the other male was bouncing on top of him, up and down. The skater boy opened his eyes a bit and looked back at him.  
He was panting hard and his chest was heaving heavy.

That was when Fushimi gave him a final hit and he moaned out loudly, releasing himself in the water while Fushimi grabbed him and pressed the boy to himself. Still in the bliss, Fushimi talked into his ear while Yata was shivering.

"Remember this time, every single day until we meet again. Bye, Mi-sa-ki~."

The black haired kissed the boy on the lips before he pressed the inner side of the boy's elbow and gave him a knock out.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

pfeeeew that was quite a long chapter  
well I thought about more plots in this story, so there wont be just fictive porn :D  
(for those who are still interested)

and to the anon who is reading this.  
I give you a kiss for all the _nice_ comments :*

Thanks for reading! :)


	6. New Age

Gray clouds in the sky, the scent of gunpowder and screaming soldiers. The perfect war scene. How long has it been? The second Worldwar happened long ago but this here, this was a new era. A new kind of war between higher forces.

Who would have thought that strains from every corner of JApan were spreading themselves like vermin. During the peaceful times, the red king and the silver King had died and the blue King disappeared. The tension caused by the colorless King was a diversion to spread his own army of strains and what had been left?

The red and the blue clan lost their orientation for a very long time and this was exactly what the colorless King was aiming for. He spread his own army to erase other clans. His mistake was that he forgot how tenuous those two were.

Fushimi stood on the roof of the Russian castle, observing the scene before his eyes. It has been 4 years since he was invited to join the Russian army which observed the situation of the strains. As Mikoto died by Munakata's blade, the blue King bequeathed his whole powers as a King to Fushimi.

He taught him everything about his position as the head of a clan and showed him his strongest attacks which made Fushimi the new King. Munakata realized that his subordinate possessed the powers of the red clan and as he transferred his powers to Fushimi, those powers mixed and he became the Violett King.

On this aspect, Fushimi could control the blue power better than the red since he needed some percent from Mikoto but the four eyes was more than pleased with the result. Now he became something, something he longed for since the controversy with his friend.

He buttoned up his dark violet uniform which was very alike to his former blue one. Only the color and all those golden buttons were different. As the King of his clan he wore a military hat with the emblem of Scepter 4 and his own saber which was named Subaru and of course his six throwing knives which he hid under his sleeve or his pocket.

Every member of this clan returned to him as they heard that Fushimi would be the new King. Although some people were confused about it, they returned. Even Awashima but even she accepted him. Fushimi did his best to live up to his new position and left his old behavior behind him. At least he tried to leave some parts behind.

His bloodthirsty and sometimes even sadistic sides still remained in him. Even his wide grin and giggling during dangerous situations were still present. It was strange for him to have his own features mixed with the serious tone of his former King.

He was now 24 years old and more mature. It has always been a dream of his to become something greater than back in the years when he was just an ordinary subordinate. But with the help of his two powers he wanted to create something new and here he was.

Standing on the top of a giant building and guiding his own subordinates to fight against some strains. Even if was just an ordinary training procedure he took the situation seriously. Maybe this feature has been transferred from his King as well. It was strange that he disappeared without any note but Fushimi had a clue.

Maybe he couldn't bear with the fact that he had to kill his own love? However, the four eyes had no time to think about it. There has only been two things on his mind since he was in Russia. How to stop the strains and his own desired person.

As Mikoto died he could feel it that the red powers within him disappeared but weeks after his death they returned to him. It was an unsettling happening but the black haired male could only assume that someone of Homra had taken steps into Mikoto's place and something inside him was bursting with joy every time he felt as If someones hate was beating inside of his mark. The thrilling itch on his collarbone reminded him of someone.

A loud bang focused his concentration towards the gates of the castle. One of test objects has made his way through the metal and attacked his new subordinates. It was a giant bear who struck the younger soldiers out of his way.

He raised his hand and in no time a strong blue aura surrounded the novices so that the strain couldn't attack them anymore. With his other hand he took out his saber.

"Fushimi, _batto_."

He grinned lightly, took out his saber and made one swift movement. Immediately blue stripes were dashing towards the bear to throw him back behind the gates. The black haired male jumped down and landed softly next to his soldiers.

"Those nasty bastards are getting weirder and smarter."

He mumbled to himself while letting his blue shield explode to throw the rest of the strains after the bear. The Russian soldiers on the other side quickly caught them in their cages and gave him a sign that the area was clear.

"Fushimi-sama!" The slender boy next to him stood up to take a bow. "T-thank you."

"Hm. You need more training."

He turned around and gave the others a sign that their training was over for today. Awashima who stood next to the Russian general outside the castle observed the newer subordinates and count them. As they were complete, general Ivan nodded.

"I'm very glad that you joined us." He tried his best to speak fluently but his Russian emphasis still broke through. "I'm still waiting for the clan to accept our request."

"Excuse me, other clan?" The blonde woman followed him inside the giant castle after everyone has been already inside. It was a strange situation for her as well. She was still the right hand of a King and even older than him but somehow accustomed.

"The powerful red Clan, Miss. The red King did obtain our letter and wants to visit us."

"I have to notify Fushimi-sama."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to working with both clans since I heard there has been always tensions. Am I right?"

As Ivan spoke, Awashima immediately remembered the old times between the both clans and a tiny bit of nostalgia rushed through her.

"Due to all respects, general. The Homra clan has been always a bunch- uh a group of violent people without the sense of law."

She heard the old man laughing deeply. "That's what I already heard about them. I'm still optimistic about this and I really appreciate their toughness and violence. After all this is what we need and in addition to your powers we can create the perfect army."

Awashima nodded but inwardly she wasn't sure about this. Was the red clan even alive? Where had been all the members and who was the new King? Would it be just like in the good old years when both sides mocked each other? She was unsure but nodded slowly.

She bowed down and excused herself. The woman turned around and went straight to the King's office. From afar she saw that the door was already open and stuck her head into the room. Just as she opened her mouth to tell her King about the news, she could see Fushimi holding a letter with the Homra mark on it.

A wide almost creepy grin was on Fushimi's face. Just like in the good old days.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Yup, the Russians are here. Sorry for my looong absence. I haven't forgotten about this ff, don't worry! And I hope some people are still interested :)

ah and don't be sad there will be still some nice SaruMisa smut ;)

thanks for reading 3


	7. Reunion

"Today, Sir?" Awashima watched the face before her, searching for any signs of a joke. But there were none. She was just told that the red Clan would visit them today, in less than 2 hours. The woman had no idea wherever to be nervous about their arrival or not.

But one thing was sure, her King was greatly overjoyed about this information. This man seemed to be a mature version of the Fushimi she once knew but inwardly he was at some points still the same. It was as If his identity and the one from his former King had mixed and he just tried to be calm while in his mind was hell going on.

At this moment he just felt pure euphoria. It was that face of Saruhiko that remembered her from the old days when he used to look at his former friend. Fushimi just couldn't wait anymore and started to prepare everything. He gave orders to his subordinates and checked every detail in the castle.

It gave Awashima the impression that her new King would exactly know what was coming at them. Yesterday they received the letter and only one day later they already come. Fushimi thought that It was quite good this way.

As he let his clan do all the organizations he sensed something weird. It was a weak aura yet it felt so strange he had to check it. Leaving Awashima the custody over everything, he left the building. The aura got stronger and stronger as he came closer to the forest.

With his marine blue eyes he scanned the area and activated his protective shield around him. Deadly silence, even the birds were quiet. Fushimi knew this tactic to mute his surroundings which he was told by Munakata.

This forest has been studded with huge trees and a perfect stash for strains. But in this case he sensed something different. "What a drag..." he whispered as he noticed some creatures standing by the trees and in the treetop. He stretched his body from his defensive position and put his hand to his chest.

"Such an honor to meet the clansmen from the Golden King. However I would appreciate it even more If the meeting would have been inside of a building and not in hidden place."

One of the strangers slid smoothly from the tree and signified himself. A person covered in a dark cloak with a few golden symbols on it and of course the bunny mask on top of the head which covered half of the face.

"Remarkable from the new King of Scepter 4 to find the Usagi even If we tried our best to cover our auras."

"May I ask what you are doing in this area?" Fushimi overheard the false flattery and came straight to the point. The person in front of him took out a little roll and passed it to him.

"An authorized order from our golden King to observe this area. He heard about the red and the blue clan and how the conditions have been. In this scroll of parchment you will find the golden King's words which he would have said in the meeting."

"I see, rumors are spreading fast around us. I appreciate your work but let me tell you this." Fushimi's creepy smile appeared again. "You can stay here but If I'll find out that you disturbing my process or the meeting in any way, you will fly back to your base." The black haired male could see the golden member swallow hard but didn't respond.

"That would be all." The Scepter 4 leader turned around and left them behind. Although he has been taught to be formal and polite, he liked to use his new position to demonstrate his power and ability to scare people.

On the way back he opened the scroll and read about Daikaku's future plan. He didn't even read it all, just scanned the words with his eyes. It was obvious that the Golden King was looking for wardelcaration against the strains so It wasn't even necessary for him to come here.

He rolled the scroll and stuffed it in his pocket while entering the base. As he opened the door a nice scent of a complete meal was welcoming him. They did a good job, thought Fushimi while observing the rushing members.

It was now just a matter of time when they would arrive so he just took his place on the large table and waited patiently. After an hour that felt like eternity, Awashima opened the door.

"My King, I just got the message that the Red Clan has been raided by strains. What are your plans?"

Fushimi titled his head to the side. "Late as usual, but unusual to be hindered by strains." he murmured to himself and got up. "We will come to help our guests, of course."

He went after her and called a group consisting of the former Scepter 4 members and head out with them. They didn't need to take a long walk because the real action was right around the building. Red fire was flying from one corner to the other but not a single being could have been seen.

The Scepter 4 group looked at each other and dispersed. They couldn't see the straints nor the Red clan just fire and fog. So they went deeper into the forest and managed to hear some voices. As the fray got louder and louder, Fushimi activated his saber.

He raised it against the sky and made one movement into the direction of the explosions. For some moments there was silence. The Scepter 4 members gathered again and hid behind their king. In less than a minute a red fire wall rushed towards them and crashed against Fushimi's protective shield.

The leader grinned widely as he felt the familiar power. From afar he could see the familiar group and deactivated his saber. The red aura was glowing intense around the other leader who was standing on top a modern skateboard which was floating over the ground.

As they stood towards each other, Fushimi couldn't help but giggle quietly to himself. The reactions from his subordinates were painted in surprise and disbelief. Above all, Awashima seemed more than surprised. The red King walked over to him, not showing his face with a familiar cap, only with the symbol of Homra.

As the other male stood towards Fushimi, he looked up and showed his face which made him grin even wider. Those features and those angry looking eyes, Fushimi's heartbeat rose as the smaller male stretched out his arm.

Fushimi opened his mouth to greet him but was cut off by the red King. "It's been a long time, Saruhiko." At first the black haired male was mute because he didn't reckon that this guy would greet him by calling his name.

"I've been waiting for you, Misaki."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Be ready for a nice smut scene in the next chapter :*  
thanks for your patience *bows down*

thanks for reading! 3


	8. Warming Up

There it was. This tense familiar sensation in the air that came from both sides. Scepter 4 and Homra sitting at one and the same table, enjoying the meal and breathing the same air. It has been 5 years since they have seen each other.

While Awashima was explaining the current situation, Fushimi and Yata observed each other all the time. They followed how the other would pick up his fork and slid it into his mouth or how one would drink a glass of wine.

Fushimi could now see, since Yata had put his hat down, that his hair was longer than when he saw him the last time. He thought It would make him younger but with this hair length, he looked even older. It reminded him of their school time when Yata used to have this hairstyle.

He smirked slightly and mustered the other's face. Those eyes that has been always filled with wild fire looked like elegant slits whenever their eyes met. Under those have been slightly visible shadows which reminded the Scepter 4 leader of Mikoto. Even his facial contours got a bit sharper, giving the Homra King a serious expression.

Fushimi had the urge to laugh giddily as he noticed how mature his old friend has become. But what was about his character? Does his temper has been still so overflowing? Saru would love to hear his voice but as Awashima was still talking, none of them wanted to interrupt her, although Fushimi and Yata didn't pay much attention to her.

"That is how things are currently. In the name of Scepter 4, I appreciate your arrival and I hope for a successful cooperation."

The blonde sat down while the whole table ended her speech with firm applause. That was when Fuhsimi noticed how Kusanagi started to chatter quietly with her while he opened a map to show her something.

The black haired male heard how someone coughed slightly to get his attention. He turned his head and looked right into amber eyes. Yata leant forward to him.

"According to the current situation, I would like to talk with you in private."

Fushimi was impressed at how calm and how versatile Yata's voice became. A warm tone without any aggressive accompaniment. But there it was, the familiar sound he wanted to hear so badly. The male smiled politely and nodded as he stood up.

"Awashima, I leave everything to you. My dear guests, please enjoy your stay. We excuse ourselves."

Now Yata stood up as well and looked over to his clansman. His gaze stopped by Kusanagi who nodded at him. Of course, Fushimi had observed it and thought that his ex-partner had his own plans. But for now there has been more important things to look at.

They walked side by side in silence and while Yata was analyzing every little detail in this basement, Fushimi tried to analyze him in person. As they reached the office, Fushimi opened it and showed to the room, to let his guest in.

Yata gave him an unreadable look and stepped in. The black haired male breathed in deeply as he stepped after him into the room and closed the door. He pointed to the dark blue satin chair which was towards his own one while in between was a big wooden table. As he sat down, Yata placed his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands while leaning closer to him.

They looked in each other's eyes in silence before Yata broke it. "What a surprise, seeing you as the new King."

Fushimi grinned and placed one leg above the other. "It's on mutual terms."

"Yes, Indeed." Yata smirked back.

"I see you've matured a lot. It's making me kind of uncomfortable because I've been accustomed to another tone all the past years."

"Times changed me. Now tell me, Saruhiko you knew it, didn't you?"

Fushimi had to swallow as he heard his name from that mouth. It had a dangerous undertone in it. He leant back into his seat, not breaking the eye contact.

"Yes. All the time, I was fully aware of this future. You took my words back then to your heart. What a shame, I couldn't finish where he stopped."

At this point the old Yata would turn red and furious about this comment. He even would throw fireballs at him and yelling at him but this one was calm, maybe too calm. Yata's eyes narrowed shadowy and his light smirk was still there. Maybe it was the silence before the storm?

"It's a good thing you're pointing that part out." The brown haired boy leant back and slowly stood up. He quickly put his knee on the table and grabbed Fushimi by his tie so that the other male came closer to him. "Because you left me, without giving me the chance of a revenge."

Blue eyes met amber ones and as soon as Fushimi could see, Yata took out his weapon and hold it against his neck. It was a baseball bat made out of silver with four sharp edges. Although it had a round surface, Saru could see the thin blades on it.

"One move, and I scrape your skin off of your face." Yata's tone became a threatening growl but still with a polite undertone. Fushimi grinned and quickly pulled out his three knives, holding them right in front of the other male's crotch.

"I dare you, to move first."

The brown haired male looked down and smirked. "You still have them? What a surprise."

"Of course, still a memory." He pressed the sharp ends of the knives lightly on the fabric while Yata leant closer to him, almost whispering into his ear. "I still have a score to settle with you, Sa-ru-hi-ko."

The black haired male shivered lightly at those words and at the breath on his skin. He leant closer to the other King, almost touching his lips. "I'm quite aware of it." He put his knives back and looked at Yata who was still in a aggressive position.

Amber eyes were observing him sharply as he slowly put his weapon back into his cloak. He grabbed Fushimi by his collar and kissed him roughly on the lips. At first, Fushimi was surprised but soon grabbed the smaller male on the back his neck to get him even closer.

"Dammit...what are you playing...Misaki?" Fushimi breathed out during the kiss, while Yata sat down on his lap, smirking devilishly. His old friend knew exactly what tactics he had to use on this man, to get what he wants.

"I'm willing for a second round..." he grinned and rubbed himself on Fushimi's crotch. He could see that the black-haired male was struggling with himself but quietly enjoying it on the other side. Yata's plan was it, to seduce the other King with all his strategies to get more information about the whole project.

After all those years he had enough time to practice and to overcome his shyness, mostly around Fushimi. The Horma King was sure that Scepter 4 had more information about the oncoming war. Yata managed to make a strong move forwards Fushimi so that the chair knocked over.

There it was. As both were lying on the floor, Yata could hear that giddily laugh. He could feel the vibrations from below and looked into those dark blue eyes that were shining with joy.

"Is this what you want, my beloved friend?"

Yata's eyes widened. It seemed that he had triggered something inside of the Scepter 4 King that elicited the demon out of him. Red aura started to surround Yata's body as he could see how Fushimi activated his own powers.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

As the title says it, this is just a warm up for the next chapter ;)

thanks for reading 3


End file.
